The 3rd Hunger Games
by Agentweapon
Summary: Will Fireball be able to keep his cool or will his memory destroy him from inside out Plz rate and reveiw! Rated M
1. Introduction

Background info.

Fireball- 17 native Arizonan 5' 9" he will usually wear a black element hat and a black hoodie and camo cargo pants when he was 13 he was struck by lightning and had a memory wipe he was claimed dead but this was his government trying to protect him. Now his protector, his homeland was out to kill him.

Weapons- 18 native Arizonan 6' 5" he wears a ballistic vest with a Swiss army knife attachment and wears a hoodie and cargo pants His dad was the leader of the rebels in that state and the military may try to kill him because of that. He is the best survivor and weapons specialist after his dad.

Cookies- 12 Born and raised in Colorado 4' 9" Loves cookies wears a big jacket and shorts whenever possible the heat in the state she lives in she's annoying as hell but if you give you her a cookie she'll be quiet for the whole time she's around you then start being annoying again till you give her another cookie.

Sweetwater- 16 Born and raised in California 5'4" wears a tank top and used to be a girly girl but after her boyfriend's death she like turned hardcore. Her dad is a sponsor in the hunger games so he's away most of the time buying items from the best places he can find.

End of chapter 1.5

_ That's just a little background info on the characters (well main characters) Fireball can't tell what's going on there. Weapons (yes based off of me) he's very strong, buff and good with weapons (hence his name) Cookies well we know she likes cookies! Sweetwater is very weird just mind blowing is Fireball her boyfriend? I don't know we will just have to find out! Agentweapon Over and Out! _


	2. Background Info

Introduction

Fireball- "The letter came today, just the same old shit they put on the last 2 years. This year is different though. They are having 4 tributes come from each state instead of 2.I guess the Rebellion really put a toll on them. I have a rep to keep and my cover may be blown with this new rule. So let's hope the odds are always in my favor."

Weapon-"I'm a Career basically devoted my life to winning this year's games. I've been training with every weapon my dad has and he's also taught me almost anything is edible if you have a strong stomach. I hope that the other tributes have a strong stomach because the first night if we don't have any food we are eating roasted lizard!"

Cookies- "I'm really angry with my dad right now because he won't let me have any cookies until I either train till I die or till the reaping whichever comes last! He's torturing me right now all these new rules training with knives, swords and just about anything. He even got me on a diet and I'm only 12!"

Sweetwater- "I'm real nervous because of the Reaping they are going to have within the next week but I highly doubt they will pick me. It's possible to because of all the people leaving the states the last months. Leaving to Mexico and Canada which is kind of weird that people are still trying to leave and It's kinda weird that I haven't left yet considering that my dad is a multibillionaire.

_And there you have it I haven't done these in a while because of school. So yeah that's just what they all think of the reaping yep Please rate and review! Reviewing helps me to keep these going! Agentweapon Over and Out!_


	3. Chapter 2

**I haven't been getting any reviews it would be nice if I do get at least 3 before the next update so that's our goal and yeah on with the Story!**

**Fireball's POV**

My bodyguard, Isaac told me to try to keep a low profile. So I said ok I'll try. He also gave me an identification card to the Peacekeeper so I did. When I was walking through the crowd I spotted a girl.

"AARRGHH" a headache went through my mind this girl like sparked some kind of memory. Isaac rushed over to me. "You ok" "yeah just a headache" I lied if I told him I'd have to go to the medical center. Man I hate that fucking place. So I stood over there by the boys and waited there in silence. "Hello" a voice said over a microphone "My name is John and I'm your escort" "Let's begin" "I volunteer" a deep voice said. "Our very first volunteer!" John looked up at him being escorted by Peacekeepers he was tall, and buff looking went up the stage and stood next to John.

"What's your name son?" "Daniel Mendez" "so where do I stand now?" "Over there" So he walks over there and waits "next starting with the ladies!" he walks over to a huge glass bowl and shuffles his hand in it and pick out a card "Mercedes Armstrong!" I looked over at the girls and saw her in the middle of relieved girls. She was dragged out of the crowd by a peacekeeper and put on the stage next to Daniel still looking petrified. "Next!" the guy draws another name "Amanda Sweetwater!" "AARRGHH" the headache came to me again but I held it in. The headache kept hitting me and it wouldn't stop until I looked away from the girl. So they continued. I kept my eyes from the stage I assumed the headaches would continue if I looked at the girl which I was curious about. "Michael Winston!" I looked up and startled and looked at the stage. I didn't fucking care about the headaches because I have felt worse pain. Besides the pain in my head I was more worried for my life I was dead to the world and everyone seemed to be confused they knew I was dead but that was my home trying to protect me. The police chief turned pale. The mayor got up and said "well this is an unfortunate outcome" "The kid was killed by lightning 4 years ago!" "Draw another name!"

"No!" all eyes turned toward me. A lot of gasps and "what the fucks" I started walking through crowd and all spreading before me. My headaches hit me again I kept my eyes on all the people in the crowd some of the people I apparently knew when I was "alive or "dead" whatever. When I got up onto the stage I shook hands with Amanda and winced at the pain in my headache.

I asked "Do I know you?" "You should". **BOOM CLIFFY! This chapter got me excited on how I felt while I typed it was AWESOME** **Anyways what do you think should I add Romance as well? Or should I leave it alone? I don't know you tell me BYEEEEEEE!**


End file.
